


I'll Keep You Warm

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaker Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: For the prompt: "Imagine Stiles is very cold, so he finds warmth in Derek."





	I'll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> From [this prompt](http://the-prompter.tumblr.com/post/156513746483/prompt-618)  
> I started writing this a few days ago and finally decided to finish it. Not beta read so any mistakes are my own.

Stiles is freezing. He’s used to being cold when he hangs out in the loft due to Derek keeping the air turned down but tonight it feels colder than normal. He’s sitting next to Derek on the couch debating whether he should give in and grab the blanket located behind Derek. He’s in the middle of reaching for it when he reconsiders the situation. He’s cold. Werewolves run hot. Derek is a werewolf. Therefore, Derek can warm him up more than a blanket could. Nodding to himself Stiles scoots over until he’s practically on top of Derek and starts trying to make himself comfortable against the man. Stiles can already feel himself warming up a bit being this close so he tries to bring himself closer. 

“Stiles what are you doing?” Derek asks looking down at the man currently working his way under Derek’s arm and into his side.

“I’m cold Derek.” Stiles says, voice a bit muffled from how closely he’s tucked into Derek “And you’re warm. You need to share some of that warmth with me.”

Derek sighs but doesn’t push Stiles away. Instead he takes the blanket from the back of the couch and puts it around them both before wrapping his arm tightly around Stiles. Stiles just snuggles closer, sighing happily, before going back to watching the movie. Derek raises an eyebrow when he sees Lydia smirking at them from across the room but neither one says anything. 

It happens more frequently after that, Stiles will get cold and snuggle up against Derek and Derek accepts it with a put upon sigh. After the first few times Derek started just pulling Stiles against him without Stiles having to initiate the contact. He tries to tell himself that it’s just to keep Stiles from complaining about being cold, but deep down he knows it’s because he likes having Stiles close to him. 

One night Stiles falls asleep with his head resting on Derek’s stomach while they’re watching a movie. It’s just the two of them, the other members of the pack having left hours ago. Derek feels relaxed and content and doesn’t even stop himself from bringing a hand up and carding it into Stiles’ hair. Stiles mumbles something causing Derek’s hand to still. Stiles doesn’t wake but leans into the touch so Derek continues what he was doing. Derek debates his options. He could wake Stiles and send him on his way home, but he doesn’t like the idea of Stiles driving home half awake. He could leave him to sleep on the couch, sure. Or…

Making up his mind, Derek gently moves Stiles' head off him and settles it on the couch. Stiles grumbles, opening his eyes a little, and reaches out for Derek “Where you going?”

Derek laughs “To my bed. It’s much more comfortable and bigger than the couch don’t you think?”

Stiles pouts “So you’re leaving me here on the cold, uncomfortable couch?”

“Not unless you want to stay here.” Derek says.

“You want to sleep together?”

Derek smiles a little “Sleep, yes. And cuddle. You know, just to keep to warm.”

“Obviously, that’s the only reason,” Stiles grins, taking the hand Derek offers him and standing up “Do I get a good morning kiss when I wake up?” he asks, half joking.

Derek keeps hold of Stiles hands as they head upstairs “I think we can manage that. And then I’ll make breakfast.”

“Careful there Derek. You might never get rid of me.”

Derek hands Stiles some clothes to change into. Before he would have been tempted to duck his head and hide, but now he looks Stiles right in the eyes “I’d be okay with that.”

“If you keep saying things like that I might not be able to wait until morning for that kiss.” Stiles says, stepping closer to Derek.

Derek leans close to Stiles, running his nose along his cheek “Who says you have to?”

Stiles doesn’t say anything. Instead he closes the remaining distance between them and kisses Derek softly. Derek cups Stiles cheek, returning the kiss but keeping it chaste. Neither one of them thought it would be like this, thinking their first kiss would be hurried and fueled by adrenaline. This seems better though, at least for now. It’s like a promise of things to come. When they break apart they’re both smiling. 

Stiles holds up the clothes still bunched in his hand “I should go get changed.”

Derek nods, grabbing his own clothes and changing quickly before heading over to the bed. When Stiles comes back he has his arms wrapped around himself, shivering slightly. Derek laughs. “How are you already cold?”

“This whole place is freezing. You can’t tell me it hasn’t been colder than normal around here.” 

Derek shakes his head, pulling the blankets up over the two of them before wrapping Stiles up in his arms. “Better?” 

Stiles sighs in contentment, burrowing his face into Derek’s chest “So much better.”

Derek takes a look at the thermostat in the morning to see if something’s wrong with it. His eyes widen when he sees it’s set well below what he normally keeps it. So, Stiles had been right about the loft being colder than normal. Derek turns the temperature up to where he likes it and returns to the kitchen where Stiles is eating his breakfast, kissing the top of his head as he takes a seat next to him. 

“Did you figure out what was wrong with the thermostat?” Stiles asks

Derek frowns down at his eggs “There’s nothing wrong with it. Someone had just turned it down. I never change it so I didn’t even think to look.”

Stiles tilts his head in thought “I wonder why someone would turn it down. Everyone should know better than to mess with your stuff by now.”

They don’t have to wonder long about who the culprit is. At the next pack meeting Lydia looks at the two of them with a triumphant smile on her face when she notices the change in their relationship “Looks like my plan worked then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
